


Get out of My Head (and into My Bed)

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: He can't help the raw adrenaline that comes with being on stage. He can't help the restless energy. But Kim Junmyeon can.





	Get out of My Head (and into My Bed)

**Author's Note:**

> My 100th fic on ao3. Ha...ha...ha….grabs wine bottle and chugs. Seho made me do it. [No, really.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psUGHT5T0YM&feature=youtu.be)

Junmyeon yawned, mouth going wide as he slumped against the mound of pillows. “We have an early day tomorrow,” he said, sounding as tired as he looked.

Sehun grunted in acknowledgment. He had the soft white comforter pulled up to his chin, limbs splayed bonelessly on the king size bed. His muscles ached, his body spent from their work earlier in the day. Or was it the day before? He knew it was late.

Still, his mind was wide awake. Maybe it was the excitement of their life, of the stage, that kept him from winding down as easily as some of the others did. He was still high on the adrenaline, a direct contradiction to his screaming muscles.

Junmyeon was the direct opposite. He grabbed one of the fluffy hotel pillows and hugged it to his middle, eyes already drooping.

“Hyung,” Sehun said quietly.

“Hmmm?”

“I don’t think I can sleep.”

Of course, Junmyeon would expect as much. He knew how Sehun was, how long it took for him to come down after a show.

“Try.”

“I don’t think I can.” Sehun blinked, staring up at the ceiling. Next to him, Junmyeon shifted, snuggling into the blankets. A few seconds later there was a heavy sigh, Junmyeon puffing out his cheeks as he exhaled.

“I don’t think I can do much,” Junmyeon said in a low voice. “So keep your expectations low.”

Sehun’s heart skipped a beat at the thought Junmyeon was going to do _anything_ at all. The older man didn’t always; there were plenty of nights when he turned over and fell asleep without so much as a peck on Sehun’s cheek. But there were more nights when he gave in, helping Sehun to come down from his high. And those nights, the ones they spent in hotels in other countries, for some reason Sehun liked them the best. They were different than when they fell into bed in the dorms, aware that the others were a few rooms away. Here they had their room, their bed, just the two of them. Noise wasn’t an issue. There was a sense of privacy that they didn’t normally possess.

Junmyeon turned over, using his elbow to support his weight he reached out and cupped Sehun’s cheek with his hand. It was tender, gentle, as he leaned in and pressed their lips together.

Sehun sighed into the chaste kiss, a swell of affection settling in his gut. He loved this man, the simple kisses, the heated ones; he loved them all. He loved when they held hands, when they gave each other half-hugs on stage. He loved it when Junmyeon plastered himself to Sehun’s back, or when they just looked at each other and shared one of _those_ looks. He loved every inch of Junmyeon, and he knew Junmyeon loved him back.

Enough to move closer even though he was exhausted. Enough to lick along the seam of Sehun’s lips, tongue moving inside, meeting Sehun’s in a languid kiss. Enough to press his clothed middle to Sehun’s naked one, an awkward angle that neither seemed to mind much once their tongues were sliding together.

Sehun’s hand went to Junmyeon’s back, smoothing along the soft fabric of his white t-shirt, stopping on the small of his back.

They kissed slowly, a direct contradiction to the way Junmyeon had made it sound, like whatever they did should be fast, most likely sloppy, and nothing to brag about.  It was gentle, unfailingly gentle, and when Junmyeon pulled away, he planted a few soft kisses on Sehun’s mouth before sucking in a breath. His hand caressed down Sehun’s cheek, to his jaw, eyes following his hand movements.

“What did you have in mind?” he asked.

Sehun swallowed, mind going places. “Whatever you want to do,” he answered, voice already husky, his body already tensing up at the promise of what was to come.

His cock was hardening. Junmyeon had that effect on him. A kiss, a touch, could ignite his libido like nothing else. He used to wonder if it was foolish, how worked up he would become with a smile, a gentle touch.

Junmyeon leaned in, planting feather light kisses along Sehun’s jaw. “The lube and condoms are in the inside pocket,” Junmyeon whispered against Sehun’s heated skin.

Sehun placed a kiss on the top of Junmyeon’s head before he shifted away, sliding the covers off to pad towards the suitcase in the corner. They shared a bag; it was easier that way. They always roomed together, and they never had to pack too much when they were only going to be gone for a couple of days. He bent over to retrieve the small bottle, momentarily hoping the sight of his bare ass would wake his boyfriend up a bit.

He dug into the pocket, the familiar small bottle easily found. He slid his palm along the inside, to both corners, brow furrowing when he only felt the lotion that Junmyeon always packed.

“Are you sure you packed the condoms?” he asked, reaching in and pulling out the lotion before making sure there was nothing else there.

“Yeah.”

“They’re not here.” Sehun went to work digging in the rest of the luggage, moving their clothes aside, the pair of sandals he had brought, the extra phone charger. He had everything out and on the floor when he turned around. “They’re not there.”

Junmyeon was lying on his side, supported by his elbow. He blinked. “Really?”

Sehun nodded.

Junmyeon collapsed onto his back, arms going out. “Shit.”

Sehun felt his stomach drop. So there had to be a plan B. So what, they didn’t have to have sex. It wasn’t the only thing they could do.

“It’s fine without them,” Junmyeon said.

Sehun narrowed his eyes. “What?”

Junmyeon turned his head, looking over at Sehun. “I said we don’t need them. I mean, for Christ’s sake I haven’t been with anyone else in three years, and I hope to god you can say the same.”

“There hasn’t been anyone else,” Sehun quickly confirmed. He hadn’t even thought about anyone else since the first time he had kissed Junmyeon, three years ago after practice, a longstanding crush finally reciprocated.

“Then we’re fine. Come here.” Junmyeon wiggled his fingers, urging his boyfriend back towards the bed.

Sehun swallowed down the lump that had formed in his throat. Were they going to do this? No condom? Junmyeon was fastidious about it, always making sure they were well stocked. It felt… _dangerous_ , exciting, and damn if Sehun’s dick twitched at the thought of zero barriers between himself and his boyfriend.

Sehun climbed back on the bed, lube in hand. Junmyeon’s hand was quick to seize the moment, palm slapping Sehun’s ass softly before grabbing the flesh, kneading it for a moment before delivering another small slap.

“Waking up a little?” Sehun joked, eyebrow raised as he sat back on his knees.

“Maybe,” Junmyeon answered, a smile playing on his lips. He scooted up; blanket tossed onto the floor beside him, pillows readjusted. His hands went to his boxers, dragging them down, fabric catching on his hardening cock.

Even with the momentary show of enthusiasm, Sehun could tell he was tired, he knew it. Junmyeon was skipping long, drawn out foreplay, ready to spread his plush thighs and let Sehun work him open, prepare him for the main event. Sehun didn’t argue, was too busy appreciating the sight of Junmyeon’s hard cock, leaking pre-cum, flush against his abdomen.

When the older man parted his legs, hands going to the inside of his thighs to widen them, Sehun swallowed, heat creeping along his chest. It was a sight he would never tire of. Junmyeon, spread open, plump ass parted, pink-rimmed hole ready to be breached.

Sehun uncapped the bottle of lubricant and squirted a generous amount on three fingers before setting the bottle on the bed.

He couldn’t help but lean forward, planting a kiss on the inside of Junmyeon’s thigh, palm replacing Junmyeon’s hand on his leg. If Junmyeon weren’t so tired, if it weren’t so late, Sehun would spend hours worshiping those thighs with his mouth, with his hands, instead of this momentary show of affection he could complete now. Kissing along them, to Junmyeon’s hips, appreciating the lean muscle, he would do it all if he could.

He circled Junmyeon’s rim with his fingertips, spreading the lubricant slowly. Junmyeon’s breath hitched when Sehun pressed his fingertip inside.

Junmyeon was tight; he was always tight. It was a job to spread him, to prepare him, one that Sehun loved. He knew how to slide, how to angle his fingers to draw throaty moans from his boyfriend. The exact pace to set that would have Junmyeon keening, back arching, begging for more.

He worked him open with one finger, sliding in, then out, Junmyeon’s walls closing around the digit. At the first whine, Sehun knew to add another finger, free hand smoothing down Junmyeon’s leg to his knee, bending it up to allow a better angle.

Looking up he saw Junmyeon’s head thrown back on the pillows, neck exposed, hands fisting into the sheets. He was exhausted, but he was enjoying it. Sehun loved the noises he made, the gasps, the way his breath hitched as the pleasure built.

Sehun thrust his finger in, slowly stretching Junmyeon open before adding another, eyes going to the gathering pre-cum on Junmyeon’s cock. Junmyeon was clenching around him, hips beginning to push back, to meet Sehun’s shallow thrusts.

“Now.” It wasn’t a question but a command. Junmyeon’s voice raspy.

Sehun pulled his fingers out slowly, watching as Junmyeon’s hole clenched around air, stretched and wanting.

He reached for the bottle of lubricant, squirting some on his hand and working it along his dick. Shit, they were going to fuck without a condom. Sehun felt the fire tease along his body at the promise of what was to come.

He moved in-between Junmyeon’s legs, hands going to Junmyeon’s hips. His boyfriend looked up at him, face flushed, hair messy. Sehun couldn’t resist planting a messy, open mouth kiss on his lips, Junmyeon meeting his lips hungrily, nipping and sucking on his bottom lip.

Sehun leaned back and lined his cock up, teasing Junmyeon’s hole with the head. He watched as he pressed the head inside, Junmyeon greedily swallowing it up.

“Oh my god,” Sehun hissed. There was nothing between them. Nothing but Junmyeon’s tightness, his walls swallowing around Sehun as he fed himself inside. It was so different without a condom, the feeling of seating himself, of having his cock slide against Junmyeon’s passage while he gripped hard on his hips.

Junmyeon seemed to be equally as affected, back arching off the bed as he whimpered shamelessly.

Sehun didn’t stop until fully seated, balls deep inside the heat, inside the tight passage.

“Move,” Junmyeon ordered, voice taking on a commanding tone.

Sehun slid out, slow and purposeful, before slamming in hard. Junmyeon cried out, hands fisting the sheets, sweat already forming on his brow.

He knew how his boyfriend liked to be fucked, how he liked to be taken. Tired or not Junmyeon would want it rough, would take pleasure from Sehun’s fingers digging into his hips and thighs, Sehun pistoning into him at a brutal pace.

Sehun thrust in hard, hands pushing Junmyeon’s legs up, grabbing his knees, bending him as he took and took. The sound of skin on skin, Sehun’s balls hitting against Junmyeon’s ass with each hard thrust, filled the room. Junmyeon gasping, moaning, Sehun’s own throaty and strangled cries filling the suite.

“Hyung, you’re so tight,” Sehun gasped, driving his cock in deeper. No condom, nothing between them, it felt amazing to fuck into the tightness without a barrier.

“Fuck me,” Junmyeon husked, hand going to his erection.

Sehun’s energy, the adrenaline he couldn’t get rid of, kept him thrusting hard into the man under him. He knew he would leave red marks as he fucked, as he took, as he gave, but he knew that Junmyeon wouldn’t care. Would leave his marks another night when he wasn’t so tired.

Junmyeon stroked his cock in time to Sehun’s thrusts, his brow furrowing as he arched his back. He was close, Sehun could tell. He liked this sight the best in the world, Junmyeon, brow scrunched up, red lips parted, lying under him as he took his pleasure. Bangs plastered to his forehead with sweat. He was beautiful and Sehun loved him, loved him more than anything in the world.

“Hyung, I want you to come around my cock,” Sehun rasped, cock slamming into the tightness again and again. Balls hitting skin, Junmyeon pumping his cock fast. “Come for me.”

Junmyeon moaned, face flushed a pretty pink as he whined. Sehun pushed Junmyeon’s legs higher, a new angle, this time driving straight into Junmyeon’s prostate. The older man keened, saliva glistening on his swollen lips, his bundle of nerves stimulated again and again.

“Come around me, fuck Hyung, please,” Sehun begged, driving in hard.

One pointed thrust and Junmyeon was coming, crying out as he came onto his hand and t-shirt, swallowing around Sehun’s length as his body racked with spasms.

It never failed to make the heat wash over Sehun, to see his boyfriend fucked out, to see his lips swollen, his face flushed, his body quaking while he worked through his release.

Sehun fucked in hard, thrusting into his overstimulated boyfriend. Junmyeon clawed at the bedding, clenching hard around Sehun’s cock as tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

“Should I come in you?” Sehun gasped, feeling the coil in his middle tightening, threatening to release.

“Yes, god yes,” Junmyeon cried.

The knowledge that there was nothing between them that if he came his seed would be inside of Junmyeon was undeniably erotic. That it would be leaking from his hole, filling him. It spurred Sehun on, his hips snapping as his muscles tensed, release building.

“You feel so good.” Sehun’s fingers dug into Junmyeon’s legs. “So fucking good.”

“Please, come in me,” Junmyeon begged, twitching at the continued intrusion. “Come in me, Sehunnie.”

It was enough for Sehun to drive in one last time, coil releasing, heat washing over him. He came with a strangled cry, head thrown back as he spilled his release inside of his boyfriend. His hips moved, shallow thrusts as he worked through his orgasm, Junmyeon moaning under him while being filled. Rocking into the tightness, spilling his load until there was nothing left to give.

Sehun relaxed his hold on Junmyeon’s thighs, breath hitching as he pulled his softening cock out of Junmyeon’s puckered and swollen hole. Junmyeon whined, a string of cum connecting them as Sehun pulled out. He licked his lips at the sight of his release on Junmyeon’s rim.

“I can’t believe we just did that,” Sehun said, trying to catch his breath as he sank back on the bed next to his boyfriend.

“Hmmm.” Junmyeon was back to being exhausted, this time even more so. He was fucked out on top of being fatigued.

Sehun caught his breath before leaning over and pressing gentle kisses on Junmyeon’s lips, his cheeks, his brow. Against sweat slicked skin, small tokens of appreciation, of love. He wordlessly got up, going to the bathroom to get a washcloth and returning to clean up his boyfriend. Junmyeon let him, lying boneless on the bed, still dressed in his white t-shirt, boxers ying on the floor.

When Sehun was done cleaning him, he fetched the blanket and pulled it over the both of them.

“Do you think you can sleep now?” Junmyeon asked, voice low. He was struggling to rearrange the pillows.

“Probably.”

A minute, then two, then three passed, Junmyeon settling in, Sehun checking the alarm on his phone. He was settling down, but he still had some energy left. He needed something else to tire him out. He scrolled through his apps.  

“Hey, hyung,” Sehun started.

“What?”

“Mind if we do an Instagram live for a few?”

“Are you really asking me this _now_?” Junmyeon hissed. “You and social media, seriously.”

“Too late,” Sehun sing-songed, pulling up the app. “Come on; it will help me sleep.”

“Fine.” Junmyeon yawned. “But then we are going to bed.”

“Deal,” Sehun answered, basking in the glow of what they had just done, adrenaline slowly leaving him, the promise of sleep approaching. “Let me put some filters on, you’d look cute.”

“No,” Junmyeon responded, pulling a pillow up to hide his face.

“ _Fine_. If I didn’t love you so much…” Sehun trailed off, opening Instagram.

**Author's Note:**

> *screams into the void* I haven’t written a non-au fic in years. Look at what Seho made me do! Gahhh *hides head*. I am shameless, this is probably wrong, but I had to. COME ON SEHO HALF NAKED INSTAGRAM LIVE I.....please come to my funeral. ILY


End file.
